Lament (Ultravox album)
| Length = 37:29 | Label = Chrysalis | Producer = Ultravox | Last album = Monument (1983) | This album = Lament (1984) | Next album = The Collection (1984) | Misc = }} [ Allmusic review] |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = Rolling Stone review }} Lament is the seventh studio album by British new wave band Ultravox, released in the UK on 6 April 1984. It was the last album featuring original drummer Warren Cann until the band's reunion album Brilliant in 2012. The album peaked at #8 on the UK album chart and was certified Gold by the BPI in June 1984 for 100,000 copies sold. It also reached #25 in Germany and #115 in the United States. The album's sound saw the band continuing to move away from the synthpop style associated with their previous albums, heading into a more mainstream pop rock direction, not entirely dissimilar to contemporaries such as Simple Minds and U2 featuring greater use of guitar and 'stadium' reverb. The album's initial release on CD featured a different track-listing to the initial release on vinyl as the songs were interspersed with remixes. When the album was next re-released on CD in 1999, it featured the original track-listing with seven bonus tracks consisting of various B-sides and remixes from the Lament period added to the end of the album. The album was once again re-released in 2009 as a double CD set. The first disc consisted of the original album remastered. The second disc contained remixes, B-sides and previously unreleased "work in progress" versions of songs. The cover image is that of Callanish Stones, a neolithic stone arrangement on Lewis in Scotland. Track listing Original track listing ;Side one #"White China" – 3.50 #"One Small Day" – 4.30 #"Dancing with Tears in My Eyes" – 4.39 #"Lament" – 4.40 ;Side two #"Man of Two Worlds" – 4.27 (featuring Gaelic vocals by Mae McKenna |accessdate=2008-07-12 |work=allmusic |first=Dave |last=Thompson |title=Man of Two Worlds }}) #"Heart of the Country" – 5.05 #"When the Time Comes" – 4.56 #"A Friend I Call Desire" – 5.09 CD Track listing All songs written by Warren Cann, Chris Cross, Billy Currie, and Midge Ure. #"White China" – 3.50 #"One Small Day" – 4.30 #"Dancing with Tears in My Eyes" – 4.39 #"Lament" – 4.40 #"White China (Special Mix)" - 8.23 #"One Small Day (Extended Mix)" - 8.31 #"Man of Two Worlds" – 4.27 (featuring Gaelic vocals by Mae McKenna) #"Heart of the Country" – 5.05 #"When the Time Comes" – 4.56 #"A Friend I Call Desire" – 5.09 #"Lament (Extended Mix)" - 8.01 1999 UK re-release #"White China" – 3.52 #"One Small Day" – 4.33 #"Dancing with Tears in My Eyes" – 4.40 #"Lament" – 4.42 #"Man of Two Worlds" – 4.28 #"Heart of the Country" – 5.07 #"When the Time Comes" – 4.58 #"A Friend I Call Desire" – 5.13 #"Easterly" – 3.49 #"Building" – 3.14 #"Heart of the Country (Instrumental)" – 4.25 #"Man of Two Worlds (Instrumental)" – 4.33 #"White China (Special Mix)" – 8.25 #"One Small Day (Extended Mix)" – 8.31 #"Lament (Extended Mix)" – 8.01 2009 Remastered Definitive Edition ;Disc 1 #White China – 3:53 #One Small Day – 4:33 #Dancing with Tears in My Eyes – 4:40 #Lament – 4:41 #Man of Two Worlds – 4:28 #Heart of the Country – 5:06 #When the Time Comes – 4:57 #A Friend I Call Desire – 5:11 ;Disc 2 #One Small Day (Special 12" Remix) – 7:51 #Easterly (B-side of One Small Day) – 3:48 #Lament (Extended 12" version) – 8:02 #One Small Day (Limited Edition Remix) – 8:31 #Dancing with Tears in My Eyes (Special 12" Remix) – 10:02 #Building (B-side of Dancing with Tears in My Eyes) – 3:11 #White China (Special Mix, original CD version) – 8:23 #Heart of the Country (Instrumental) (B-side of Lament) – 4:24 #One Small Day (Final Mix) – 7:45 #A Friend I Call Desire (Work in Progress Mix) – 5:39* #Lament (Work in Progress Mix) – 4:53* *Previously unreleased. Personnel ;Ultravox * Warren Cann – drums, electronic percussion, backing vocals * Chris Cross – bass, synthesizer, backing vocals * Billy Currie – keyboards, violin * Midge Ure – guitar, lead vocals References Category:1984 albums Category:Ultravox albums Category:Chrysalis Records albums Category:Scottish Gaelic music